In the Past
by Dead-Letters
Summary: Ryan has finally gotten over marrissa leaving home. When a part of Seths Past turns up beaten at the door Ryan Has some questions he wants answered. She has a past which he wants to find out and also be apart of her future.rni suck at summaries so its pro
1. Chapter 1

I dont own anything from the oc or in the oc please dont sue me i wish i lived in the oc those god have you seen those houses and the way those people live!!! you would have to love life then! 

Ryan pulled on his white tank top then out on his light blue shirt. He made his way into the kitchen of the cohans house. He felt like he was apart of this family now and they had been so generous letting ryan into there family considering his past.

Sandy was sipping at his coffee and reading the paper while Kirsten was preparing her day and sipping on her own cup of tea.

"Morning" Ryan said as he picked up and apple and bagel from the kitchen table and stuffed it in his bag.

"Morning Ryan did u have a good sleep?" Kirsten looked up and smiled.

"Yeh actually I did, where's Seth?" Ryan asked looking around unable to see the familiar smirk on his new best friends face.

"Im here stop the applause its embarrassing me" Seth showed his face and walked very smoothly in the kitchen.

"Well funny enough your embarrassing me so lets go" Ryan picked up his bag and gestured for them to go out the door.

"Ok ok im coming it just...." Seth started to ramble and Ryan just tuned out.

The school day was as normal as usual. Seth and summer pretty much kissing all day and since Marissa left Ryan just felt a little left out. Not of the kissing of course but it was like when they were together he had noone.

They got home and started to play playstation which Ryan never even seen till he moved there. But he was talented at it.

"Sucked in I one again." Ryan boasted.

"No fair you, you are Ummm..." Seth couldn't think of what to say "REMATCH" he shouted.

"Fine but you know your just gonna lose again." Ryan laughed.

"I don't think so this time I feel my hairs working for me" Seth replied.

"Whats your hair got to do with winning a game?" Ryan asked baffled.

Just as Seth was about to answer the doorbell rang.

"Ill get it" Ryan said and he hoped up and walked to the door.

He opened the door to find a stranger. A girl about his age. She stood there looking like she was about to collapse. She had cuts and bruises all over her face, which even her blonde hair, couldn't hide. She wore ripped jeans and a tank top. There were tears in her deep blue eyes.

"Umm is Kirsten, sandy or Seth here?" She asked sort of swaying.

"Ummm yeh ill just..." Ryan quickly held his arms out as the girl fell to the floor.

"SETH" Ryan called.

"God you don't have...to...shout" Seth slowed down as he saw who it was.

"SAM" Seth recalled.

He ran towards Ryan and helps him carry her to the couch.

"Sam, Sam can you hear me?" Seth sat next to he and shook her a little.

"What? "Sam said wearily. Then she opened her eyes and saw Seth.

"SETH!" She screamed and they hugged each other.

"Sam what happened? Are you ok? It thought you had stoped all this?" Seth asked all at once.


	2. Chapter 2

"Im fine I think. I dunno what happened. It all just spiralled out of control. I just didn't know where else to go. Its so good to see you Seth I've missed you so much!."

Ryan walked back into the room with a bowl with warm water and handed it to Seth.

Seth cleaned up Sam's cuts on her head and face. She was bruised all over and had some pretty deep cuts.

"I think we should get some of these checked out." Seth commented

"No please they will be fine" Sam replied quickly.

"But Sam they will get infected and..."

"Please Seth" Sam gave Seth the same puppy dogface that had stuck in his memory for a while.

"Oh Sam this is Ryan, Ryan this is Sam she used to live here about a year ago."

"Nice to meet you" Ryan nodded his head and smiled hopelessly at her.

"Hey not really the best way to meet someone" Sam laughed but Seth and Ryan didn't think ti was funny.

"Mum and Dad aren't here at the moment. Ummm can you take off your top I know that sounds strange but I know you have a top underneath I can see it so yeh I need to make sure you don't have any cuts on your back or whatever." Seth looked a little embarrassed in saying this but Ryan agreed she look pretty beat up.

"NO!" She shouted but not to forcefully.

Ryan and Seth looked at each other in surprised.

"Sorry but I don't think I have anything anywhere else. Thanks Seth." Sam looked at Ryan.

Ryan saw her holding her arm. Like she was in pain.

Seth and Ryan walked into the kitchen.

"Well?" Ryan Asked Seth.

"Sam, a little like you really. Bad child hood, Bad relationships with guys and has just got over drinking and drug problems. Its been really hard for her. She turned up at dads firm just like you one day. Dad felt sorry for her brought her home and bobs your uncle!" Seth smiled a little.

"Ok then anything I can do to help?" Ryan asked.

"She will need as many friends as she can get and I really think you two would be able to relate. Also she might need somewhere to sleep. Like the pool house." Seth looked at Ryan.

"Sure whatever it takes to help her." Ryan walked back into the room with a glass of water for sam.

"Hey, Here you go" Ryan said and passed sam the water.

"Thanks, Ryan" Sam held the water and Ryan noticed she was shaking.

"You ok?" Ryan asked and pulled over a cover for her.

"Yeh just...doesn't matter. So you live here now?" Sam asked hoping to get off the subject of her.

"Yeh have for a while now" Ryan didn't really know what else to say.

"Your lucky. The Cohans are the best people you will every meet. They helped me through..." She stoped as though she wasn't sure whether to tell him or not.

"Seth, Ryan we're home" Kirsten's voice was heard from the front door.

Seth walked in the lounge room just as Kirsten and Sandy walked in.

"Seth whats goin on here?" Sandy asked as he couldn't see sams face cause Ryan was in the way, the only things he could see was a towel that was drenched in blood.

Ryan moved out of Sandy's view and stood by Seth.

"Sam!?" Sandy and Kirsten both said in surprise.

"Hey" Sam said and stood up. As she did she swayed a little.

They hugged for a while and exchanged looks.

'What are you doing here? Are ok? Let me see that" Sandy inspected a cut that was quite deep below Sams eye.

"Well I got into a bit of trouble, infact a lot of trouble." Sam looked up at sandy and gave him an I-don't-wanna-talk-about-it look and sandy refrained from asking anymore for now.

"Well suppose we should get the pool house ready with a spare mattress, Sandy help me please!" Kirsten looked at him as to say we need to talk about this.

Sandy, Seth and Kirsten left to set up the pool house. Ryan stood there for a moment not knowing what to do.

Sam was still swaying slightly then all of a sudden she dropped to the floor again. Ryan bent down and lifted her back onto the couch.

Sam' opened her eyes slightly and looked totally out of it.

"Tell Seth that im sorry" Sam looked at Ryan in the eyes and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

"She's asleep." Ryan was holding Sam in his arms again and was waiting for the bed to be set up.

"Well the mattress isn't set up quite yet" Seth said.

"Doesn't matter ill sleep on the mattress she can sleep on the bed." Ryan gently laid Sam in the bed and pulled the covers over her.

"Seth Ummm she told me to tell you something." Ryan told Seth casually.

"Wait a sec come with me" Seth led Ryan away from his parents.

"What did she say?" Seth asked

"She told me to tell you she is sorry." Ryan shrugged.

Seth smiled to himself.

"Would you care to elaborate on what she just said like what she means by she is sorry?" Ryan smiled as well.

"I cant she swore me to secrecy. " Seth looked at him helplessly and walked back into the room. Ryan gave a helpless sigh and followed him.

The next day Ryan woke up and saw sam wasn't in bed. He put a shirt on and walked towards the bathroom door. It was an obvious guess,

"Sam u in there?" Ryan knocked on the door.

"Yeh ill be out in a sec" He heard something metal drop to the floor.

"You ok?" Ryan asked. "What was that?"

"Nothing im fine" Sam shouted back and opened the door. "Morning" Sam said and walked past Ryan. Ryan noticed how sam was holing her wrist again.

"Morning how are you feeling?" Ryan asked following her.

"Im fine umm so what do you do for fun around here these days?" Sam asked.

"Well you could hang around with me for the day Seth has some comic club thing to go to so its just you and me!" Ryan looked at her form some sort of facial expression.

"Sure that sounds fun" Sam said shyly and smiled at Ryan.

Ryan and Sam had become great friends over the next couple of weeks they shared a lot of thoughts and found they had a lot in common.

Ryan was laying on his bed in the pool house when the door swang open and slammed shut. He quickly sat up and saw sam. Sam stood there with a bruised face with blood everywhere. Ryan could see she had been crying.

"Oh my god Sam what the hell happened?" Ryan ran over to her and ran his hands over her face. Sam pushed his hand out the way.

"Its fine seriously I just need to go to the toilet." Sam rushed to the bathroom. She was in there for a while and Ryan noticed blood on her sleeve that wasn't there before.

"Sam seriously who did this to you?" Ryan asked then noticed she was packing her stuff up. "What the hell are you doing?" Ryan asked and took the bags from her hands.

"I have to get out of here he is coming. He knows where I live and…." Sam stopped and fel to the floor in tears. Ryan held her in his arms.

"Its ok" Ryna said swaying her in his arms.


	4. Chapter 4

Just at that moment Seth walked in.

"UH Ryan I was wondering if…whoa! Sam what happened?" Seth ran over to Ryan and Sam.

"Its nothing Seth really just need to go!" Sam got up and hid her face even though she knew Seth had seen it already.

"I don't think your going anywhere. At least till you tell us who or what did this!" Seth grabbed the bags out of Sam's hands. Sam was to weak to fight them off.

"What do you mean by "what did this?" I mean what sort of things attack people?" Sam knew how easy it was to get Seth talking about a totally different thing,

"Well I mean swans are deadly with their big wings they go out like this and apparently break peoples legs" Seth did an impression of a swan, which made Sam laugh. "Its not a funny situation! Sam please just sit and tell us we need to know especially if he or the swan is coming here!" Seth quickly walked over to the door and locked it.

Sam gave up and sat down on the couch. She gave a frustrated sigh.

"Look im really tired cant I just sleep here. I don't really want to go through everything tonight please" Sam gave Seth a pleading look which Seth couldn't resist.

"Fine you get some rest but we will talk" Seth left. Ryan stood there looking at Sam who just broke down in tears.

"Its ok you will be fine why don't you just tell us" Ryan put his arm around Sam. Sam looked up at Ryan.

"I cant. Seth and the cohans have been great to me over the pst couple of years and I don't want to bring them anymore trouble than I brought them before." Sam paused and thought for a bit. Ryan spoke next.

"Im sure you didn't bring that much trouble well not as much as me I mean I stole cars and burnt down houses!" Ryan laughed. Sam smiled.

"Oh yeh well I was addicted to cocaine, stole cars, Had sex with anything that was male and walked. I was a borderline alcoholic you want me to go on." Sam laughed. Ryan didn't.

"Oh come on you didn't have sex with every male thing on two legs you didn't have sex with Seth…. Oh hang on he doesn't count does he sorry." Ryan laughed although Sam this time didn't and gave Ryan a look. Ryan gave a gasp.

"You didn't did you?" Ryan asked surprised. "You cant have he told me he was a virgin until he slept with summer."

"I told him that if he told anyone about our little sleeping session I would kill him. I was goin to USC and I knew if people knew I had slept with Seth Cohan that would be the end of me." I laughed a little at how stupid that sounded.

"That seems to happen a lot to Seth." Ryan looked at Sam's right wrist it was still bleeding. He knew what she was doing to herself but he didn't have the courage to confront her. Sam saw him looking at her arm and reacted.

She pulled her arm out of sight.

"I have to go get changed and stuff Ummm ill be back" With that sam went off into the bathroom leaving Ryan sitting all alone.


End file.
